Anything to Get to You
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: Five years after the war, Zero is unhappy with his marriage to Kizna and his residence on a colony. Little does he know, an old friend is about to show up and turn his life upside down. Main pairings: ZeroKizna & ErtsZero.
1. First

Just to give you all a heads up, unlike my other post-war MK fic, this one takes place several years after the war. The ages of the main characters are Kizna (23), Zero (23), and Erts (22). The ages of any of the other MK characters who make an appearance can be calculated based on those three given ages. You'll also notice that Erts acts way differently in this fic, which will be explained in the next chapter and/or the one after that. The

Oh, and as for the rating... the one sex scene below is very non-descript, and would be something you could find in a PG-13 movie (I know. I've seen scenes like this in a PG-13). Thus... I rated it T instead of M. Don't report me, damn it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MK or it's characters.

**Warnings:** Beginning is Zero/Kizna, ending will be Erts/Zero (Seme!Erts). Zero/Kizna fans probably will not like this story, so if you are one of them, you may not want to read it.

* * *

Zero thrust into Kizna one last time before giving up, "Why do we even try anymore?" he sighed as he flopped onto his back. 

Kizna rolled onto her side and grabbed a small, tablet-sized entertainment device off the closest side table. "I don't know. I guess we're just attempting to be normal."

"And here I thought getting married was enough." He poked at her naked back.

"Zero... why _did_ we get married?"

"Hm... I guess because it seemed like the thing to do."

"Mm." Kizna nodded and put on her headphones as she began to listen to music and read an article she had pulled up on device.

"Yup. The thing to do..." Zero mumbled to himself as he snuggled into his pillow and went to sleep.

"Zero! Wake up! You have to go to work!" Kizna screamed from the kitchen of their two bedroom, one-level house.

Zero groggily stumbled out of bed and began to get dressed, putting his pants on backwards at first, and then correcting himself. "Damn it, why can't we just get an alarm clock like everyone else?" He jogged down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make his hair not so frizzy (that's not to say he actually _brushed_ it). "What are we having for breakfast?" He peeked over Kizna's shoulder, "What is THAT!"

She twitched, her ears flat against her head in annoyance, "It's an OMELET."

Zero shook his head and grabbed a square pan from the cabinet above his head, "That is NOT an omelet." He headed over to another cabinet, grabbed some random ingredients, mixed them with eggs, and then put a small amount in the pan. "This is how I learned how to make one." He picked up the corners of the thin sheet of egg with some extra long chopsticks and folded it. He then added a bit more and kept rolling it until the mixture had been used up. After it cooled a bit, he put it in a special mat and pressed it into a rectangular, box-ish shape and then sliced it up.

"That's an omelet?" Kizna starred at the slices on the plate Zero gave her. "You're joking, right?"

"What? No." Zero looked at her, somewhat insulted. "It's Tamagoyaki."

"Tamagoyaki..." Kizna stared at it some more as she searched her memory of the non-Standard words Zero had taught her.

Her husband looked at her flatly, "all you need to know is its egg and edible. Unlike most of what you cook. Now eat it."

"What do you mean 'unlike most of what you cook'!" She flicked a morsel of omelet at Zero.

"Hmm... I guess 'Cook' isn't the right word. More like BURN, MAIM, DESTROY..." Zero laughed and dodged Kizna's food and silverware attacks.

"You're so... awful!" She crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zero glanced up at kitchen's clock. "DAMN IT! I'm gonna be late!" He quickly grabbed his briefcase and sprinted down the street to catch the bus that was already pulling away.

Kizna leaned against the door and watched her husband run after the bus. "Every morning it's the same thing. He hasn't been on time for anything since," she thought for a moment, "no wait, I don't think he's ever been on time." She sighed as she watched Zero rant at the bus driver, who had finally stopped and let him get on the bus.

"Enna! You're late! AGAIN! Do you think that you're somehow too GOOD for this job! Huh! Hot Shot Pilot!" Zero's boss yelled, his tone disrespectful and cold.

"No, sir." Zero gritted his teeth and stomped off to his cubicle. It was painfully obvious that he loathed his job, but it was the only thing the government would give him to support Kizna and himself. The whole thing had left him bitter, especially since they didn't bother to tell him he'd be living on a colony, and not Zion, until the day of his departure from GIS.

"Enna..." A cute, pigtailed secretary poked Zero's head with a pen as she hung over one of the cubicle's side walls. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what, Amsi?" He rubbed the place she had been poking.

"We have a new boss starting tomorrow!"

Zero instantly perked up, "WE DO!"

"Yup!" She smiled.

He shot out of his seat in sheer joy, "YES!"

The secretary giggled as the other people in the office gave Zero strange looks. "He's supposed to be wandering around sometime today to get familiar with the place." A bell rang, indicating that it was time for their first fifteen minute break. "Yay! I'm going to get a snack. Want anything?"

"Nah. I'm going to make up the work I missed this morning."

"Suit yourself." She winked at him.

Zero groaned pathetically as he shuffled through the piles of papers on his desk. "Man... I want it to be lunch already."

"Well, if you hadn't been late..." An oddly recognizable voice chimed in, paired with an equally recognizable presence as a hand rested on Zero's shoulder.

"Couldn't be..." Zero whipped around in his chair, "Erts!" He rocketed out of his chair and hugged his old friend. "I haven't seen you in, what?Four years?"

"Five, actually" Erts fixed his suit.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked, his voice still overly excited.

"I'm sure you've heard of your new boss, correct?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm him."

Zero's jaw dropped, "you're... _my_... boss?

"Yes. Though, I don't start until tomorrow, so I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me today." Erts checked his watch, "Now, actually. You know, while we're still merely old friends and not officially boss and subordinate."

"But lunch isn't for a few more hours." Zero sighed.

Erts smirked, "Zero, I'm about to be your new boss. If I say you can go to lunch now... you can go to lunch now."

Zero hesitantly logged off his computer and left his cubicle, following Erts. "Where are we going? Office cafeteria?"

"Heaven's no!" Erts laughed. "We're going to the French restaurant down the street."

"I can't afford that!"

"No problem." Erts hooked his arm around Zero's. "It's my treat."

Zero blinked at their connected arms for a second, "You sure?"

Erts smiled and pulled him a little closer, "I insist."

* * *

Yes, Erts is putting the moves on Zero XD. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will feature Erts being even MORE blatant about his intentions. 


	2. Second

**Solo Maxwell-Yamato:** I play Kizna in an RPG, so of COURSE I adore her. I wouldn't dream of making her totally unhappy in a story (she'll probably end up in a shoujo ai/yuri pairing). Also, I see Zero and Kizna as at least honorary siblings, so I don't really like that pairing. It's like my best guy friend and I being paired (which is just... no. He's like my BROTHER). That's why Kizna and Zero will be whining a lot about not feeling anything sexual for each other. But... that's getting ahead of things XD

I kinda disagree with Zero always being uke, though. Like, with the Zero and Erts pairing, Erts is usually uke because he's just so damn gentle and nice. Kinda femme, really (all you need to do is add boobs and BOOM! He looks just like a girl). Though, because of all that, making him dominant is just so fun! Hard, because you have to find a way to explain his OOCness, but still fun.

**:bows: Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too! **

**Chapter warning:** This isn't a lemon, but the end of this chapter is a bit on the spicy side (still not to the point of R, though). :slams hand on desk: AND ERTS IS ON TOP! XD

**Disclaimer: I still do not own MK. What a drag.**

* * *

"Ahhhh. That was great!" Zero stretched as he and Erts emerged from the restaurant.

"It always is." Erts took Zero's arm again. "Now, what shall we do next?"

"I kinda gotta... get back to work." Zero tried to pull away, but found that Erts wasn't about to let him go.

"Nonsense. As I told you, I'm your new boss so you're guaranteed not to get into trouble. Besides, I want to know what has been going on with you in our five years apart."

"I'm married to Kizna. That's basically it besides work."

"Married to Kizna? How has that been?" Erts raised an eyebrow at Zero.

"Great! Wonderful!" Zero perkily answered.

Erts gave Zero a look dripping with skepticism, "You're lying, Zero."

Erts watched as Zero's smiled faded. "I... hate it." He hung his head, "It's awkward. I can't even kiss her without feeling strange. And sex is just like, there's nothing there. It makes me... unhappy."

Erts turned and ran a hand through Zero's unruly hair. "I think I can make you feel better."

Zero gave Erts a look that was a cross between being surprised and doubtful, "how?"

Erts pointed to the top of the large, upscale apartment building across the street, "Up there is my penthouse. Come see it?"

Zero blinked at the building. "Wait, what?"

"Please?" Erts began tugging at Zero's arm, urging him to come across the street with him. "It won't kill you."

"But..."

"ZERO. COME." Erts ordered.

"Fine..." Zero relented.

Zero found himself instantly impressed as soon as he first stepped foot into the building, which had an interior made up of finely polished black and white marble, accented with occasional strips of gold. "Good afternoon Mr. Cocteau!" A doorman dressed in navy clothing said upon seeing Erts. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Erts smiled softly, "Not at this moment, but thank you." He looked back at Zero, who was still taking in the architecture, "Zero, this way." Erts took Zero's hand into his own and lead him to the elevator.

"You actually _live_ here?"

"Yes. It's wonderful. They cater to almost request I make. If I wanta rare wine at three in the morning, they'll happily get it for me in under an hour."

"That is so AWESOME!" Zero exclaimed as he looked through the elevator's front window, watching the people in the lobby get smaller and smaller.

Erts laughed, "I'm happy you're enthusiastic about my new residence." The elevator binged, indicating they were now at the top floor. "Here we are." The elevator door opened into a foyer lined with fine art and wall-mounted vases filled with exotic, rare flowers. "This is just the entrance, of course."

Zero followed Erts to the door, "What is that thing?" He pointed to the strange looking, red-illuminated box by the door.

"Oh? This? It's the unlocking mechanism." Erts put his palm to the box, which went from glowing red, to yellow, to green. "It's the latest security technology. It not only reads my palm's patterns, it also reads the DNA in my hand's cells."

"Aw, man! All Kizna and I have is a retina scanner." Zero put his hand over the box in the same manner Erts had.

"AH! Zero, don't!"

Suddenly the box went from green to a throbbing red, and gave off an electrical shock.

"Son of a bitch!" Zero pulled his hand away, and held it with his other hand, staring at his palm. "That fucking hurt!"

"Yes..." Erts took Zero's hand and looked at the palm to make sure he hadn't been injured. "That's a security feature. It instantly locks out and shocks anyone with an unrecognized DNA code." He put his own hand over the box to unlock it once again. "Lucky for you, it just causes temporary pain and not damage to the hand itself. Usually, anyway."

Zero glared at the machine, "What a stupid feature."

Erts laughed and opened the door, "Come in, it's a bit messy, but..."

Zero's mouth dropped into a perfect, vertical, oval when he saw the inside of Erts' apartment. "This... I think this is bigger than my _house_!"

"Really? Hmm..." Erts tossed his coat on a chair and headed over to the bar, "Can I fix you a drink?"

"Nah," Zero declined, "Kizna would kill me if I had a drink in the afternoon."

Erts poured himself a bit of Scotch and plopped down on the silk upholstered couch. "You actually really listen to Kizna now? That's a change."

Zero laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it is! And you... you're way more aggressive than I remember."

"Indeed. I suppose that is what happens when you're clawing your way to the top of a company."

"Hn." Zero sat next to Erts. "That's something I'll never know about."

Erts smirked, "I don't agree with that."

"You saying you'll promote me?"

"You're certainly due a promotion and pay raise." He chuckled lightly, "Though, you ARE always late." Zero stuck his tongue out at Erts, who smiled at him deviously. "Do that again, and I'll put that tongue to work."

Zero's eyes widened, "what?"

"Nothiiiing." Erts said in a sing song tone before finishing his drink.

Zero looked at his feet. "Erts, why did you transfer here?"

"You honestly want to know?"

"Well, YEAH."

"Because... I..." Erts suddenly grabbed Zero's collar and roughly pulled him into a kiss. "I wanted to be with you. I knew this was the only way."

"You wanted to be... with... me?" Zero, somewhat in a shocked daze, found himself being led into Erts' bedroom. "In what way?"

"In every way possible." He smiled as he closed the bedroom door and approached Zero.

"But I'm MARRIED. It'd be..." Zero found his train of thought cut off by Erts licking and sucking his neck, his hands rubbing the small of Zero's back. "Oh god, you're good..."

Erts smirked, "I told you I'd make you feel better if you came here, right?"

"Yeah, but... but..."

"So," Erts pushed Zero on the bed, straddled him, and whispered into his ear, "so let's get to it."

Zero stared deeply into Erts' eyes for a moment, and finally gave into his own temptation, "Yes... let's."

* * *

What can I say? Dom!Erts is a slutty little bunny XD Zero had no chance of escaping! So yeah... this chapter is all Zero/Erts... so... next chapter is all about Kizna! 


End file.
